In the construction industry, particularly in commercial construction, improvements which increase worker productivity, decrease the time to complete a project, and improve job quality are highly desirable. Presently, contractors and builders endeavor to reduce labor costs by simplifying on-site assembly and wiring as much as possible. Particularly in commercial construction, where union labor is expensive and there are tight deadlines, the use of pre-wired electrical outlet boxes and subsystems are growing in popularity.
In many instances electrical contractors work with pre-made factory brackets that have ears. Normally, an electrical contractor works with separate individual elongated brackets for mounting/housing an electrical box. This forces an electrical contractor to waste time situating the correct number and sizes of brackets to secure each electrical box. It is desirable in such situations to have a bracket that is easily manipulated to house and mount the particular electrical box.
Since it is impossible to determine how many brackets are needed for an installation of an electrical box, there can be shortages during the installation process or an excess of unused brackets upon finishing the job. It is therefore desirable to have brackets that can accommodate varying sizes and styles of electrical boxes. This, in turn, facilitates the installation process by saving the contractor time, money, and space.
A variety of brackets has been created to mount an electrical box, thereby overcoming the aforementioned disadvantages. However, none of the attempts discloses the features of the present invention.